The Tour
by gottagetbacktohogwartz
Summary: Im really not sure why i wrote this, its absolutly horrible to the starkids. This is very serious. there are many triggers, death, self harm, possible suicide. There are graphic descriptions of violence, and very intense moments. People will die, and its very sad. Get ready for some intense angst. Real Life fic, set during apocalyptour. I forgot Jim was there so he's just not.
1. Chapter 1

**Im sorry everyone, this story is horrible to my favorite people in the world. Read with caution**

Joey just wanted to sleep. That was all he asked for. But he knew that it wouldn't happen, not as long as he was on this goddamn tour bus.

"Guys?", he said quietly his voice barely being heard over the screams of his friends. "Do you think we can go to bed? It's 2:30..."

Meredith started laughing at him. "Control your girlfriend and then you can sleep." Joey closed his eyes tighter, groaned and covered his ears.

"Fuck you Joey!" Lauren yelled in his general direction, giving him the finger with her free hand. Joey cracked a smile at his girlfriends words and rolled over.

The entire bus was chaos. Holden had challenged Lauren to a game of Mario Kart, and she kept calling everyone bitch. Not that Lauren was winning though. Holden was easily winning, and giggled every time she went back a place. Walker was trying to play, but kept getting distracted by Dylan, who was trying to do the saltine challenge. Jamie was watching the screen intently as Julia tried to hit Walker with a shell, and hit Bowser instead.

"Bullet bitches!" Lauren cackled, as she overtook Holden. Joey just sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was clear he would not be getting any sleep tonight. He stumbled over to Brian and Corey who were having what looked like a normal conversation in the back of the bus.

"Hey boys." Joey said as he plopped down next to his best friends.

"Joey we have plans. Big plans. And we want you to be a part of them." The serious look on Brian's face was so comical it took all Joey had in him to not laugh out loud.

"What is it Bri?" Joey asked, equally serious, his voice almost cracking. He didn't get his answer . Joey heard a horrible crash, the shattering of glass, the fearful screams of his friends, the awful sound that came out of his mouth. He had heard Meredith describe it once as pure human fear. He had laughed at the joke once, but now the fake fox blood Lauren had used for the sketch was replaced with the scent of human blood, burning his nose hairs. Corey was the first one to leap up, and then Brian, so Joey quickly followed suit. He wasn't thinking, he wasn't even acknowledging what was going on. He knew something had happened, but in a much more real sense he had no idea what had happened. He was just running.

Once he got closer he stopped questioning what was happening. He just stopped. All he could see was blood. Crumpled bodies all around, some moving others not. Holden was crying out, his face covered in deep scratched and blood, screaming for Meredith, begging for help. Joey couldn't tell how he got all of the cuts, but the pain in his voice was evident, and his eyes were closed and bloody, but leaking tears, reaching out for his girlfriend. Meredith couldn't come help Brian, she was conscious but unable to move, but she was talking to Brian, comforting him, telling him he was fine, and she was fine, despite the blood pouring out of her head and her lack of movement. Joe was sitting next to Brian, shaking, with a large piece of glass impaled in his stomach and his arms all cut up. Joey connected the dots that Brian must have been hit by the glass too, and felt sick to his stomach at the closed his eyes and turned his head the other way, over to where Jamie and Julia had been sitting. Clark was standing over Jamie's body, crying and shaking her, not pitting any weight on his right foot. She looked otherwise okay, just bruised and unconscious. Julia was screaming and clutching her arm, which was bent at a horrible angle. Joey tried to look away and get the image out of his head but it was burned there. Dylan was sitting on the couch, his saltines forgotten. He looked uninjured, but he was shaking and crying, and held his knees to his chest. He finally searched for Lauren, but he couldn't see her tiny body anywhere. He looked back and forth, and finally saw a tiny hand reaching out from under a pile of metal where the bus had collapsed. He looked out the windowsheild to see a car speeding away, the front heavily damaged by what he assumed was their bus. And Joey just stood there, listening to the happy song of Mario Kart combined with the screams and cries of his best friends.

Joey ran over to Lauren, and tried to move the pieces of metal blocking him from her. "Lo?" He asked, a mixture of a scream and a whisper. He didn't get a response, her hand was limp and lifeless. "Ohmygod," he said to himself more then anyone. "Oh my god." He looked around, the reality of what was happening around him finally dawning on him. "OH MY GOD" he yelled, and covered his ears and just screamed. They had always said in books how things always slowed down when something horrible happened, but he had never believed it until now. "LO!" He shouted, pulling at her hand, with still no response. He started to scream again, but Julia grabbed his shoulder, still clutching her arm.

"Stop Joey!" She yelled, her eyes full of tears and fear. "Stop!" Joey felt himself come back to the world for a second. He heard the screams again. He felt himself shaking. The world spinned around him. The Mario Kart music sang happily in the background. This was happening.

"Oh my god Jules... are you okay?" He half yelled, trying to be heard over the screams.

"What the hell do you think Joey? Just go help Brian!" Joey glanced over at Holden, who was the only one without anyone helping him. He had curled up into a ball and was just screaming and crying for help, seemingly unaware of his surroundings.

"Holden," Joey said, touching his friends shoulder, careful not to touch one of the long scratches. Brian looked shocked at Joeys touch and jerked away.

"Joey?" Brian asked his voice quiet and terrified. "Joey why can't I see anything?" The mans voice was smaller then Joey had ever heard it before, and the words Brian said sent shivers down his spine.

"Fuck..." Joeys voice trailed off. "Bri I need you to open your eyes."

"Joey it hurts."Joeys heart broke at Brian's words. He wasn't one to break like this. He was one of the strong ones.

"I know but I need you to open your eyes Bri." Brian nodded and painfully lifted his eyelids, and the second Joey caught a glimpse of Brian's eyes he backed away. "Oh shit."

"Joey where are you. Don't leave me. Get me Meredith." Joey stepped back towards Brian to let him know he wasn't alone. "Meredith can't come now Brian."

Joey looked over and saw Meredith had gone unconscious too. Police sirens entered the area and Joey backed away again despite Brian's cries and collapsed on the floor to face his own fears.


	2. Chapter 2

"What was your news?" Joey finally asked, not really caring about the answer, just wanting to break the horrible hospital silence. Joey, Rosenthal, and Corey had been sitting together in the waiting room for a hour without talking.

"We were creating a sketch comedy group and we wanted you to be a part of it." Brian said quietly, and fell back into silence.

A nurse walked into the room, and Corey leapt up, while Brian and Joey stayed sadly sitting.

"How are they doctor?" Corey asked hopefully.

"Good news or bad news first?" The young man asked slowly and carefully, as if the 3 men in front of him were glass.

Joey looked over at his friends, and they made a silent consensus. "Good." They said in unison. Usually they would celebrate and brag to everyone how they could read each other's minds, but today they just looked forward.

"So Dylan Saunders seems to be completely fine, just a little bruised and in shock." Joey let out a little smile, at least someone was fine. "Clark has a minor sprained ankle, and Julia Albain's arm is broken in 2 places, but they will both make a full recovery. Jamie Lyn Beatty has a minor concussion, but she should be fine given a couple weeks." The young nurse took a deep breath, and Joey prepared himself for things to get worse. "Joe Walker is undergoing surgery right now to stitch up his stomach and a few other cuts." Joey's breath caught in his mouth. Surgery? He felt Brian tense up next to him, and the nurse seemed to pick up on there discomfort. "He will probably be fine, providing the surgery goes well, which it almost always does." Probably. The word burned in his mind. "Now Brian Holden, we're not sure of the extent of his injury's, but with the amount of glass in his eyes it's fair to assume he's permanently blind, and will have heavy scarring all over his face." Blindness? Scarring? He felt Corey grab his hand, and he wasn't sure if it was for Corey or himself, but Joey sure as hell wasn't going to let go. Brian grabbed onto his other hand, and for a fleeting moment it felt like they were just joking around for a second, doing a silly sketch. "Meredith Stepien is currently awake, but appears to have lost a fair bit of memory and is permanently paralyzed from the waist down. She got hit in just the right spot."

"Oh my god." Brian whispered, and Joey felt tears finally escaping his eyes. Meredith? Paralyzed? She was so energetic, always tapping her foot and sillily dancing around. What the hell was she going to do now.

"Um sir?" Joey asked timidly. He had been checking off each friend in his mind, and realized there was one he hadn't mentioned yet. "What about Lauren? Lauren Lopez?"

The nurse gave him a pained expression. "I'm afraid she died. The bus crushed her, and she died on impact. It wasn't painful."

Joey felt his world stop. His hands went slack in his friends hands and he felt like he was about to fall over. He didn't think he was crying, but he could feel the tears running down his cheeks. "Oh my god." She was dead. The fucking love of his life was never going to pat his head jokingly, call him a bitch whenever they did anything competitive, jump on his back and force him to carry her around. He always complained, but he never really cared. She would never give him a warm hug, braid his ridiculously long hair, wear her sparkly t-shirts around her apartment. She would never get to sing Granger Danger with him, never get to pat Joe's head in Get Back Up, never get to be the leader of the Hot Girls, never scream her part in Get Back to Hogwarts. She would never hold him again.

He felt himself sitting down, but it was as if someone else was doing it. He just felt empty. He felt Brian give him a hug, he felt Corey rest his head on Joey's shoulder and cry. He heard horrible noises come out of his mouth. Strangled sobs reaching up out of his soul, tearing him apart from the inside. He heard the nurse carefully asking if he wanted to see the others, and he felt himself standing up and walking over, through the long, cold, empty halls of the hospital.

The air felt like glass, as if taking one breath would break everything. The three men walked side by side in silence, afraid to set one another off. Nothing could be said to comfort each other, so they didn't even try. Joey didn't want to be comforted. He wanted to feel this pain, only if to remember her. He just wanted to see her. But he couldn't.

Joey closed his eyes for a second. _Put on a brave face Jo. They need you._ He rubbed his eyes. _Bury your feelings. They all have bigger problems than your sadness_. They walked through the door of one of the rooms, and Joey felt the breath leave his lungs. Brian. Even sleeping he looked like he was in incredible pain. It was awful. His trademark grin was replaced with a grimace, his clear acne free skin he had always bragged about was rigid and covered in long cuts. And his eyes, well his eyes no longer held the same twinkle. The words Brian had told him during the accident replayed in his head like a tape. Joey it hurts. Don't leave me. He had begged him for help. And what had Joey done. He couldn't help anyone. Not Brian, not Lauren, not anyone.

He glanced over at the bed next to Brian. Meredith. He wanted to look at her, to comfort her, to give her a hug, but he couldn't. He couldn't look into her eyes. He knew the spark was gone from his own eyes. From Laurens. From Brians. But he couldn't bare to see the spark gone from hers. She was like a puppy, always happy, always smiling, and Joey couldn't have that not be true. He felt Brian lean against him, and he felt his body relax a little, and Joey put his arm around the smaller mans shoulders, and tried to slow his breathing.

He finally took a step forward. Toward Meredith. He felt his eyes finally open, and meet hers.

"Mer," His voice broke. She gave him a sad little smile, and beckoned him over to her bed.

"Hi Joey." She replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "Come over here so we can talk. I don't want to wake Bri." Joey was confused about how calm and well, normal she was acting, but he felt Brian and Corey gather next to him. "Guys- guys, what happened? We just got on the bus and now I'm here and I can't move and I'm really scared and something happened to Brian and I can't find anyone else and no one will tell me what's happening and-"

"Mer," Joey cut off her rambling. "There was a bus crash."

For a second she looked relieved, then realization hit her and she looked even more scared. "What? What happened? Is everyone else okay? Are you okay?" Her voice was high and loud, and bordering on hysterical. Joey put his hand on her shoulder, but couldn't say anything.

"Um," Corey began, a little uncomfortably. "The three of us are fine, and so is Dyl. Um, Jamie, Julia, and Clark all have minor injuries, but should be fine. Joe's in surgery, but should be okay too. Well, um, you're paralyzed from the waist down." Her face fell.

"Temporarily, right?" She asked, a glimmer of hope shining through her words.

"Um, no Mer." Tears welled up in Meredith's eyes, and Joey could feel his eyes imitating them. Her face was red and fearful, but she tried for a smile.

"At least I'm alive." Lauren. Joey felt himself starting to break again. Lauren. Lauren. Lauren. He needed to be there for Meredith. But oh god Lauren. He got up, and felt Brian pat his back as he moved over and sat in one of the hard hospital chairs and buried his head in his hands. "Jo-?" She started, but Corey stopped her before she could question him.

"Brian got it pretty bad too, um, the windshield broke and a lot of glass got on his face, and in his eyes." Meredith looked like she was going to be ill. Joey felt about the same. "He's um, he's blind Mer." Joey was only able to look at her for a second before jerking his head away. The look in her eyes…. It was as if her world had stopped turning. Joey felt tears fill his eyes again, the days events all coming crashing down on him. He bit his lip, trying to stop the memories from rushing back. He started to taste blood, but he ignored it, squeezing his eyes tight, trying to block out the image of Brian crying and shaking on the ground. Trying to forget Lauren's limp hand hanging out from behind the metal, already gone. Trying to forget everyone crying and screaming and hurting, while he just stood there, completely unharmed. He felt everyones eyes turn to him, as he let out another sound, just like he had before. It felt like pain, clawing its way through his throat, ripping his brain to pieces. Joey got up and walked out of the room, leaving his friends alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Sorry for a bit of a shorter chapter, I'm afraid the next few are going to be a bit shorter, so I'll try to have the next one out shortly ;)**

Jamie was annoyed. She was in this horrible hospital room, all alone, stuck lying in the dark, and no one would tell her what happened. The doctors ran in and out too fast, the nurses telling her no visitors were allowed. Jamie didn't see why not. All she had was a concussion. Seeing her friends wouldn't hurt her at all. After all, they had to be fine, or else the hospital would have told her something, right?

Dylan was scared. He was sitting in a room with Clark and Julia, but he could barely see them. His eyes were wide, and he could feel himself shaking. He knew he was safe, he knew his friends were with him, but all he could see was blood spilling onto him, his best friend dying right next to him. But Joe had to be fine. They would have told him if anyone had died, right?

Julia was worried. Every second she felt herself glancing over at Dylan, making sure nothing had changed. She didn't know what was wrong with him, he seemed physically fine, but his eyes were dark and unseeing. She glanced over at Clark, and they shared a look. They both had been conscious the entire crash. They knew what happened. Julia had a panging feeling of worry about Lauren in her stomach, she shouldn't have dragged Joey away, now she didn't know if Lauren was fine. But if she wasn't they would have said so, right.

Clark was nervous. He kept looking at Julia, trying to glean information from her eyes without talking. He didn't want to say something and set Dylan off, but he needed to know what else had happened. He tried to tell himself everything was alright, but he knew that everything had been changed forever. But they would have warned him if anything absolutely awful happened, right?

Meredith was disbelieving. Brian couldn't be blind. Whenever she was sad, he made her see light again. And she knew it was selfish, but she didn't care, she just wanted Brian. It didn't matter what had happened to her, Brian would help her through it. And she would help Brian. She reached into her purse, that was next to her bed. She knew just what to give him. Her mind wandered, and she tried to think of which friend the trio hadn't mentioned, they were definitely off by one. Whoever it was, they must be fine, or they would have said something, right?

Brian was terrified. He knew he had just woken up, but he still couldn't see anything. He knew something terrible had happened. He started to call out, but stopped himself. If someone was here they would talk to him. He was probably just in a coma or something, thats why he couldn't see. Maybe that was this feeling. He knew that he couldn't be blind, that just wasn't something Brian Holden could ever be. He was fine, just sleeping. If he wasn't, someone would have said something by now, right?

Joey was exhausted. Emotionally, physically, mentally. He just wanted this day to end. All he had wanted was some sleep, but he got so much more. He shut his eyes tight, willing the day away. This was all just a dream, and when he woke up in the morning he would give Lauren a big kiss and promise to get her all the dogs she wanted. He had to be sleeping, this was all to horrible to be real, right?

Corey was horrified. He kept looking down at his shoes and seeing the blood all over them. That blood was from his friend. His friend he had failed to help. He vowed he would throw the shoes away in the morning. He glanced over at his sleeping companion. All he could feel was pain while he was looking at Joey. He had lost so much, even more than the others. He told himself things would get better, things had to, right?

Rosenthal was anxious. Not just about the surgery. Not just about Brian waking up. Not just about seeing his friends again. He wouldn't worry about that. He couldn't. He had to focus on the smaller things, figure everything out for the others. He was the only one that could. After all, it was his fault this had all happened. If he had convinced them to stop playing and go to sleep they all would have been safe in their bunks, but he hadn't. His eyes fell on his phone, and he sent out a quick tweet.

 _The tours over. There's been an emergency. More updates to come._

He didn't bother to proofread it, or check his words, or gauge how the fans would react. He just sent it out. He would fix this, it was his responsibility, right?

Joe was unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- This is a bit of a lighter chapter, the last few have been a bit rough, and it's only going to get worse, so I figured you needed a bit of everyones favorite ship... BREREDITH!**

"Brian?" Meredith finally asked, noticing her boyfriend twitching a little in bed.

"Meredith?" He asked, his voice weak and terrified. "Meredith where are you?"

"I'm right here Bri." She replied softly, trying to send reassurance over to him. She wanted more then anything to get up and give him a hug and hold his hand, but she couldn't.

"Meredith where are you? Why can't I see you? I'm not-" His voice broke.

Meredith felt herself nod, but then she realized it again. He couldn't see her. "Yeah babe."

He nodded a small nod. "Mer can I have a hug?" For a second he sounded like a little kid, and it took everything Meredith had in her to not burst into tears. But she had to stay strong for Brian. He was suffering here.

"Bri, baby, I'm sorry I can't get up." Her voice almost broke on that, she couldn't say that she was paralyzed. She just couldn't. But Brian seemed to understand. He let out an almost cruel laugh.

"Well aren't we just the worlds most lucky couple." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Meredith almost laughed. "What a sight we'll be walking down the street together, you pushing my wheelchair while I scream at you which direction to go. The neighbors are gonna hate us."

"Yeah," Brian responded, and Meredith felt herself smile. They would be fine. They had to be. They were Breredith, the world's strongest couple. Meredith fingered her gift, and randomly threw it over to Brian's bed.

"Babe what just hit me?" Brian sounded so shocked and confused she laughed out loud.

"They're a gift from me Bri. I still had them in my bag from the merch, but I figured you'd want them more than our fans now. They're your pink sunglasses, so that way you can cover up the scars on your face and still look stylish as hell."

The smile on Brian's face almost made her forget for a second. "Meredith, you are literally the best. We'll get through this together, okay?" He slipped the glasses on, and when Meredith looked at his face, everything was normal again.

"Okay." Meredith grinned, and tapped her fingers excitedly. The two of them could make it through this. This was just their next great adventure.


End file.
